


Dublin Reel

by WibblyWobblyWeirdo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kissing and Cute Stuff, M/M, Mavin, One Shot, Song Based, Song fic, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobblyWeirdo/pseuds/WibblyWobblyWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll not forget the night they met.<br/>In a dance called the Dublin Reel.</p><p>Michael meets a stranger at a party who offers to teach him the steps to one of the local dances. Maybe this party isn't so stupid after all.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dublin Reel

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo. It’s some Mavin. I’ve been listening to The Irish Descendents all weekend and wanted to do a short thing for this song. So here’s my first Mavin and Achievement Hunter fic. Enjoy. You can listen to the song here -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3FCpNBBmm8

Michael Jones had no idea why he was at this stupid party in the middle of nowhere in Ireland. He and Geoff Ramsey, his boss and co-worker, had been there for a week on business and the older man had caught wind of a party, thus leading them to the warmly lit barn in a misty field outside of some city with a funny name on a crisp night.

Michael currently sat backwards in a chair with a bottle of Guinness in his hand and watched multiple partygoers dancing to an energized reel he’d never heard before as a group of musicians played from one of the corners of the barn. A few of the local girls had approached him earlier and struck up conversation, quickly becoming fascinated with his New Jersey accent. They were nice, but Michael had politely declined their offers to dance. The dances here seemed to be choreographed and he knew none of the steps. He was definitely not going to make a fool of himself.

As his gaze drifted over the dancers, it came to rest on one of the younger pairs. The woman was rather tall and wore a plain green dress with white stockings and flats. Her striking red hair placed her among the locals; however her partner seemed a bit out of place.

He was thin and gangly, but moved smoothly along with the music; never missing a step. His dark blonde hair accented his green eyes. He wore a light blue dress shirt and black slacks. His nose was a bit larger than average, but Michael subconsciously decided that it fit his face. What really drew his attention though was the light smile that stayed on the lad’s face.

As he twirled his partner, the stranger’s eyes flashed up and met Michael’s. They stared at each other for what felt like hours to Michael, but was in reality only a second or two. His smile shifted from the light, carefree expression to one of taunting determination. As quickly as the moment had come, it passed and the pair whirled away across the dance floor.

Michael blinked in slight confusion. That was definitely odd. He was going to dwell on the exchange more when a voice whispered in his ear. “See something you like?”

The curly haired boy jumped in his seat, spilling some of his beer on his hand. Angrily, he turned to glare at the perpetrator. Geoff stepped back and laughed at his reaction. “Oh man! That was better than I thought it’d be!”

With a roll of his eyes, Michael situated himself back in his chair properly with his back to the dance floor. “Laugh it up asshole. What do you want?”

Geoff shrugged and yanked over another chair, sitting across from his younger friend. “You’ve been staring at the people dancing like someone just killed your pet. Why don’t you go dance? I’m sure one of those ladies you were talking to earlier would jump at the chance.”

Michael scoffed and took a drink from his beer. “No way, man. I have no idea how to do these dances. I’d be standing out there like the idiot American they think I am.”

The music suddenly came to an exciting end as the reel finished. People cheered and clapped, calling out requests. They cheered louder as the band began to play another upbeat song.

Geoff raised an eyebrow at something over Michael’s shoulder. “Uh-huh. You sure that’s the reason?”

Michael squinted at him and shrugged his shoulders. “What the fuck are you talking about? Yes, that’s the reason. Why would I want to get up and make a fool of myself?”

Geoff shook his head, an innocent look gracing his face. “No reason dude. We have company though.”

“’Ello Gents.”

Michael turned his head around and found himself staring at the gangly stranger he had locked eyes with on the dance floor. The grin he had was still there, only now Michael could tell it reached his eyes with a playful light. He stood behind Michael’s chair with a bottle of Guinness in his hand. Michael was right when he thought that this man seemed out of place. His accent was distinctly English and contrasted greatly to the Irish brogues surrounding them. “Mind if I join you?”

Geoff shook his head and gestured to a chair nearby. “Pull up a chair, lad.”

He pulled the chair over and muttered a “Ta.” before taking a sip from his drink. “So, how are you two enjoying yourselves?”

Geoff chuckled and gestured with his own drink toward Michael. “I’ve been having a blast. But my angry friend here won’t even dance because he’s afraid of making a fool of himself.”

The man chuckled lightly and turned to Michael. “I highly doubt you’d make a fool of yourself. You look like you’d be great dancer.”

Michael answered with a scoff and roll of his eyes. “Yeah, right. I don’t know any of the steps to these dances. I’d end up stepping on someone’s feet, or better yet, tripping myself.” He took another swig of his beer, frowning a bit once he’d realized he finished it.

The stranger seemed to think for a second before he grinned again at Michael. “I could teach you. They’re not that hard once you get the hang of it.”

Geoff choked on the swig of his drink and began to cough violently. Both Michael and the other man stared at him with a mix of worry and confusion. It took him a minute, but he finally calmed down and stood up. “Whoo, sorry boys. Drink went down the wrong pipe. I think I’m going to go get another. Go have fun learning to dance Michael.”

Michael went to protest, but Geoff had already walked away, chuckling. That dick. He flicked his eyes to the side and saw the other man looking at him with the taunting grin again. “Alright, _Micool_. Let’s go!” He jumped up and offered a hand to Michael, who ignored it and huffed as he stood up.

“Whatever.”

\-------------

It took forever, but eventually Michael was able to decently dance his way through what the other man called the “Dublin Reel”. He had to admit, the taller man was a good teacher. He was very hands-on, correcting Michael when he made mistakes and cheering when he smoothly pulled off the steps.

The two had their session out back behind the barn, because Michael would be damned if the other guests would see him bumbling around like a moron.

“You’ve done great Michael! Now you just need to show off your new moves.” The man said as he clapped him on the back.

Michael grinned. “Yeah, sure…” He trailed off and scrunched his brows together. “You know, you never gave me your name.”

The light haired man laughed. “I didn’t did I? Ah well. Doesn’t really matter.”

Michael scoffed. “Bullshit. You’re not getting off that easily you British prick. What’s your name?”

The Brit starred at him for a second before chuckling. “Alright, alright. My name’s Gavin.”

The name fit him, Michael thought. It was odd and sort of awkward, yet secretly graceful, much like the man himself.

The music that had been wafting from inside the barn, along with the noise of the party changed as another reel began and Gavin’s face lit up. “Oh! They’re playing the Dublin Reel!”

Michael listened to the tune and recognized it as the one Gavin had been humming as he was teaching him the steps. Now would be the perfect time to show off his new found talent.

He turned to go back into the barn to ask one of the ladies to dance, but found his way blocked by a grinning Gavin. He raised his brow in question.

Gavin laughed and held his hand out, a flirtatious grin splitting his face. “Might I have this dance my little Michael?”

Michael felt his face flush and his stomach flip. While he did swing both ways, he hadn’t really paid much attention to Gavin, but as he quickly thought about it, he realized just how heavily the British man had been flirting with him through the night.

“Uh….w-what about that girl you were dancing with earlier?”

Gavin chuckled. “Oh I’m sure she won’t mind. Besides, I’d much rather dance with you.”

Oh my god, Michael didn’t think that Gavin could be any more obvious in his flirting. With a resigned sigh he took Gavin’s offered hand. One dance wouldn’t hurt him.

Gavin’s smile grew as he turned and brought them both back to the barn, sweeping Michael onto the dance floor.

A few of the guests had already begun the dance and Gavin easily slid himself and Michael into the midst of the dance floor. Gavin led and Michael couldn’t keep the look of surprise off of his face as he smoothly followed the Brit’s movements. A wide smile broke across his features and Gavin quickly replicated it.

“See?” He said with a chuckle as he spun Michael around. “You’re a natural dancer.”

As the dance continued, Michael began to lose himself to the music and feel of Gavin moving alongside him. It was a unique feeling that he’d never really experienced before. Some of the locals would probably call it the magic of the land or the fae or some shit like that. But to Michael, it just felt like freedom. The kind of freedom he hadn’t been able to express in a long time.

Much too soon, the reel ended and the partygoers let out another round of cheers and whistles.

Gavin and Michael stared at each other for a few moments before Michael quickly shifted his eyes away with a blush. “That was…uh…, that was really fun, Gavin.” He looked back and gave Gavin the most sincere smile he thought he’d ever given anyone. He was pretty sure even his dimples were showing.”Thank you.”

What he wasn’t really expecting was Gavin’s own return smile to come with a blush across the taller lad’s cheeks. “You’re welcome, Michael.” His face then lit up and he jumped slightly. “Oh! Michael, do you want to see something really cool?”

The ‘yes’ almost came out too quickly. Michael reigned himself in though and quickly scanned the barn, looking for Geoff among the guest. He found him in the middle of what seemed to be a drinking contest with some of the locals.

Convinced that his presence would not be missed for a while, Michael nodded to Gavin. “Sure, Gav. Lead the way!”

The Brit nearly squawked in happiness and Michael agreement and the light nickname. He grabbed Michael by the hand once again and pulled him from the barn.

The two climbed one of the nearby hills, laughing and joking the whole way. When they reached the top, Gavin quickly reached around Michael from behind and covered his eyes. “You can’t look yet!”

Michael laughed but played along, allowing himself to be positioned by the other man. “Okay then. Whatever you say.” Gavin pushed and pulled Michael around until he deemed to be in the perfect position. “Alright. On three…two…one!’

It took Michael’s eyes a second to adjust to the darkness surrounding them, but when they did, he gasped in awe and his jaw dropped.

The field that stretched in front of them and around the barn was nearly pitch black. However, illumination came in the form of millions and millions of fireflies. They blanketed the scenery and would buzz past Michael’s face every now and then.

“Holy shit, Gavin. This is amazing.” Michael said with a breathy voice as he tried to completely take in the scene before him.

Gavin smiled softly and took the Jersey man’s hand. “I thought you’d like it. I saw it last time I came to one of these parties.”

A strong surge of emotion swelled in Michael’s chest and he started to chuckle. It was all so unbelievable, and yet here it was. He turned to Gavin. “Thank you. For all of this. Everything.”

Gavin could see all of the raw emotion in Michael’s face. It was all too much and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and placing a light kiss on Michael’s smiling lips. He pulled away quickly, trying to judge his reaction in order to decide if he’d just overstepped a line.

Yet, he was far from it as the pleasant surprise on Michael’s face showed only for a second before he pulled Gavin back down into a proper kiss. His lips were warm and held the very faint taste of Guinness.

Neither of them truly noticed anything else for the rest of the night.

\-----------------

About two weeks later found Michael bouncing in a seat at the Austin airport at around six thirty in the evening. His excitement was nearly palpable and Geoff had almost blocked his number from the amount of texts he had been sending the older man with worries and ramblings about Gavin coming to stay with him for a while.

After the night of the party, they had exchanged numbers and talked quite often over texts, phone calls, and Skype. Gavin had brought up the topic of a visit to the states and Michael nearly pissed himself with excitement.

That excitement however quickly turned to worry and nerves. What if Gavin didn’t like America? What if he didn’t like Michael’s apartment? What if he never wanted to visit again?

Questions like that were what almost drove Geoff insane.

However, as the intercom announced that the plane carrying Gavin had just landed, Michael jumped up and began searching the crowd of passengers leaving the gate.

Michael spotted him quickly, seeing his dirty blonde hair sticking in every direction and green eyes also searching the crowd of waiting loved ones. He cupped his hands and yelled out Gavin’s name. They locked eyes and the widest smile Michael had ever seen slapped itself onto Gavin’s face.

They ran to each other and met in a tight embrace, both laughing and on the verge of tears.

Gavin grabbed Michael’s face and planted kiss after kiss over ever spot he could reach. “I missed you, love. I missed you so much.”

Michael laughed and returned his kisses. “I missed you too, Gavvy. Now come on. I’ve got dinner waiting at home. Then we can do whatever you want after that.”

Gavin took his hand as they made their way to the baggage claim. “You know,” He said with a grin. “I think I’d fancy a dance, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the end seems rushed. If I ever have a consistent writing style it will be a miracle. I hope you enjoyed! I hope to put up two more works that i'm working on for RTAH. One is a one-shot and the other is a chapter fic.Thank you for reading!


End file.
